Arturo Mercado
) |lugar_nacimiento = Acámbaro, Guanajuato, México |familiares = Arturo Mercado Jr. (hijo) Carmen Mercado (hija) Erica Edwards (sobrina) |pais = México Los Ángeles |pais_interprete = México |ingreso_doblaje = 1963 ( ) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |estado = Activo }} 'Arturo Mercado Chacón (n. Guanajuato, 7 de Diciembre de 1940) 'es un reconocido actor de doblaje con mas de 50 años de trayectoria en el medio artístico. Conocido por interpretar a una gran variedad de personajes animados, de acción y comicos, ademas de abarcar diferentes tonos de voz para cada personaje. Es padre del tambien actor de doblaje 'Arturo Mercado Leonel De Cervantes '''y estuvo casado con la actriz de doblaje '''Magdanel Leonel De Cervantes. Es conocido en toda Hisponeamerica por doblar a Shaggy Rogers '''en la franquicia de '''Scooby Doo, '''a Pitufo Tontin, Fortachon, Bromista, Pintor, Abuelo Pitufo y Azrael de la serie animada '''Los Pitufos, '''a '''Simba '''en la trilogia de películas de '''El Rey Leon, '''a Pedro Picapiedra desde la segunda temporada de '''Los Picapiedra, '''a '''Rico Mc Pato '''en '''Pato Aventuras, '''a Winnie Pooh en '''Las Nuevas Aventuras de Winnie Pooh, '''a Bugs Bunny, al '''Pato Lucas '''y a '''Speddy Gonzales en repetidas ocaciones, a Buck Hatteports '''en la serie animada de Remor, a '''Jam '''de la trilogia de '''Toy Story, a Bestia 'en la película '''La Bella y la Bestia, '''a '''Lawrence Flecher '''en '''Phineas y Ferb, '''entre otros. Tambien fue la voz oficial de 'Roger "Cazador" Pistoler '''de El Tigre, la serie animada, desde la segunda mitad de la 15° temporada, en remplazo de Victor Manuel Espinoza, doblandolo en todas las apariciones posteriores del personaje hasta mediados del 2014. Ademas de su carrera en el doblaje de personajes animados, es la voz oficial de algunos actores famosos de Estados Unidos, tales como '''Jackie Chan, George Clooney, '''entre otros. Filmografía thumb|234px|Arturo Mercado, Luis Bayardo, Alfonso Obregon y Jesse Conde en los años 80 George-Clooney-Tauro1.jpg|George Clooney, es el actor que mas ha doblado en la mayoria de sus películas Jackie-Chan-1.jpg|Jackie Chan, otro actor que dobla en la mayoria de sus películas. Famous-cartoon-character-shaggy.gif|Shaggy Roggers de Scooby Doo, su personaje animado mas concocido. 2378343 640px.jpg|Pitufo Fortachon en Los Pitufos 1743501 523555534427052 1606208611 n.png|Pitufo Tontin, tambien de los Pitiufos. Pitufobromista.gif|Pitifo Bromista, otro personaje que dobla en Los Pitufos Flintstones005.gif|Pedro Picapiedra, otro personaje animado conocido de el, remplazando a Jorge Arvizu Scrappy-doo.png|Scrappy Doo de Scooby Doo Babykermit.jpg|La rana Rene en Los Pequeños Muppets Rowlf.jpg|Tury, tambien en Los Pequeños Muppets Dale.png|Dale en Chip y Dale al Rescate fox-1.png|Foxy el pirata en Five Nights at Freddy's (Tony Crynight) y en todas sus apariciones 3435496-2961915818-Winni.jpg|Winnie Pooh, personaje que doblo hasta 1997 Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny, otro personaje animado famoso de el, en remplazo de Jorge Arvizu Pato Lucas.png|Pato Lucas, en remplazo tambien de Jorge Arvizu 1340571727 speedy gonzales-5257.jpg|Speedy Gonzales, otro personaje animado famoso de el. Simba.jpg|El león Simba en la trilogia del Rey Leon y en la serie de Timon y Pumba Babidi.png|Babidi en Dragon Ball Z, su personaje de anime mas conocido Karin DB.png|Maestro Karin de Dragon Ball Bestia.gif|Bestia Tantor-(Tarzan).jpg|Tantor (Adulto) en Tarzan Ham.png|Ham en la franquicia de Toy Story Roger Cazador Pistoler.jpg|Roger "Cazador" Pistoler, en remplazo de Victor Manuel Espinoza Scrooge McDuck-Ducktales.jpg|Rico McPato en Patoaventuras y en la mayoría de sus apariciones, otro de sus personajes más conocidos Películas '''George Clooney *''Tomorrowland ('2015) - Frank Welker *Gravedad ''('2013') - '''Matt Kowalski *Los descendientes ('2011) - Matt King *El ocaso de un asesino ''('2010') - '''Jack/Edward *Amor sin escalas ('2009) -''' Ryan Bigham *''Hombres de Mentes ('2009) - Lyn Cassady *Quemese despues de leerse '(2008) - Harry Pfarrer *''Michael Clayton ('2007) - Michael Clayton *Ahora son 13 ''('2007') - '''Danny Ocean *Intriga en Berlin ('2006) - Jake Geismer *Syriana ''('2005') - '''Bob Barnes *La nueva gran estafa ('2004) - Danny Ocean *El amor cuesta caro ''('2003') - '''Miles *Mini Espias 3D ('2003) - Delvin *Confesiones de una mente peligrosa ''('2002') - '''Jim Bird *Bienvenidos a Chollynhood ('2002) - Jersy *La gran estafas ''('2001') - '''Delvin *La tormenta perfecta ('2000) - '''Capitan Billy Tyne *¿Donde esta mi hermano ('''2000') - Everett *Tres Reyes ''('1999') - '''Archie Gates *El pacificador ('1997) - Thomas Devoe *Batman y Robin ''('1997') - '''Batman /Bruce Wayne *Un día muy especial ('1996) - Jack Taylor *De crepusculo al amanecer ''('1996') - '''Seth Gecko '''Jackie Chan' *''Armadura de Dios 3: Zodiaco Chino ('2012) - Asian Whak *Karate Kid ''('2010') - '''Sr. Han *El ultimo soldado ('2010) - El soldado *Mi vecino es un espia ''('2010') - '''Bob Ho *La venganza del dragon ('2009) - Steelheand *El reino prohibido ''('2008') - '''Lu Yan/Viejo Hop *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días ('2004)'' ''- Passe Partoud/Lau Xing *Shangay Kid en Londres ''('2003'') '- Chon Wang *El Smoking ''('2002') - '''Jimmy Tong *Supercop ('1992) - Kevin Chan *La Armadura de Dios 2: El Imperio del Dragon ''('1991') - '''Jackie/Condor *Dragones Eternamente ('1988) - Jackie Lung 'Kurt Russell *''Rapidos y Furiosos 7 ('2015) - Frank Petty *Super Escuela de heroes ''('2005') - '''Steve Stronghold *3000 millas del infierno ('2001) - Michael Zane *El milagro ''('2001') - '''Herb Brocks *Stargate: La puerta del tiempo ('1994) - Cnel. Jonathan 'Jack O'Neil '''Dick Van Dike *''Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo...¡muy malo! ('2014) - El mismo *El sueño de Walt ''('2013') - '''Bert *¿Bailamos? ('2004) - Link *Montana ''('1998') - '''Nicolas "Nick" Roth *Pistolas y pañales ('1993) - Morty '''Tom Hanks *''Larry Crowner ('2011) - Larry Clawner *El gran Buck Howard ''('2008') - '''Sr. Gable *Atrapame si puedes ('2002) - Carl Hanratty *Naufrago ''('2000') - '''Chuck Noland *Milagros inesperados ('1999) - Paul Edgecom '''Bill Murray *''El angel del deseo ('2010) - Happy Shanon *Flores rotas ''('2005') - '''Don Johnston *Vida acuatica ('2004) - Steve Sissosu *Perdidos en Tokio '(2003) - Bob Harris *''Osmosis Jones ('2001) - Frank '''Frank Oz *'''Star Wars Episodio lll: La Venganza de los Sith ''('2005) ''- '''Yoda *Star Wars Episodio II: El ataque de los clones ('2002) - Yoda *Star Wars Episodio I: La amenaza fantasma ''('1999') - '''Yoda *Star Wars Episodio IV: El retorno de Jedi ('1983) - Yoda *Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca ''('1980') - '''Yoda '''Burt Young' *''Rocky V ''(1990) '- '''Pauline Pennino (Tercer doblaje) *Rocky VI ''(1985) '- '''Pauline Pennino (Tercer doblaje) *Rocky III ''(1982) '- '''Pauline Pennino (Tercer doblaje) *Rocky II ''(1979) '- '''Pauline Pennino (Tercer doblaje) *Rocky ''(1976) '- '''Pauline Pennino (Tercer doblaje) '''Ray Liotta' *''Muppets 2: Los mas buscados ''(2014) '- '''Big Papa *Rebeldes con causa ''(2007) '- '''Jack *La ultima escena ''(2004) '- '''Jack Devine *Las estafadoras ''(2001/Buena Vista) '- '''Dean/Vinny '''Jeff Brigdes' *''Tron: El Legado ''(2011) '- '''Kevin Flu/Clu *Pisando firme ''(2006) '- '''Burt Vickerman *Alma de heroes ''(2003) '- '''Charles Hooward *Tron ''(1982) '- '''Kevin Flu/Clu '''Dennis Quaid' *''El Alamo ''(2004) '- '''Sam Houston *La garganta del diablo ''(2003) '- '''Cooper Tilson *El novato ''(2002) - Jimmy Norris *''Juego de gemelas ''(1998) '- '''Nick Parker '''James Caan' *''El protector ''(1996/Redoblaje BD) '- '''Robert Deregin *Mistery ''(1990/Redoblaje) '- '''Paul Sheldon *Ladron ''(1981) '- '''Frank *Rollerbool ''(1975) '- '''Jonathan '''Jhon Goodman' *''Curvas de la vida'' (2012) '- '''Pete Klein *Poseídos '(1998) '- Detective Jonesy *Los picapiedras: la película '(1994) '- Pedro Picapiedra '''Robert Redford *''Capitan America y el soldado del invierno ''(2014) '- '''Alexander Pierce *Leones por corderos ''(2007) '- '''Professor Stephen Malley *La teleraña de Charlotte ''(2008) '- '''Ignacio el caballo '''Jhon Hurt' *''Tinker Taylor Solider Spy ('2011) - Control *Hellboy 2: El equipo dorado '(2008) '- Pr. Trevor Buttenholm *Hellboy '(2004) '- Pr. Trevor Buttenholm '''Jhonathan Pryce *''Piratas del Caribe 3: En el fin del mundo ''(2007) '- '''Gobernador Wethearby Swan *Piratas del Caribe 2: El cofre de la muerte ''(2006) '- '''Gobernador Wetheraby Swam *Piratas del Caribe: La maldición de la perla negra ''(2003) '- '''Gobernandor Wetheraby Swam '''William Hurt' *''La aldea ''(2004) '- '''Edward Walker *Eterna juventud ''(2002) '- '''Angus Tuck *Cigarros ''(1995) '- '''Paul Benjamin '''Peter Falk' *''La gran aventura de los Muppets'' (1981) - Vagabundo *''No disparen, soy dentista'' (1979) - Vince Ricardo *''El mundo está loco, loco, loco'' (1963) - Taxista #3 Malcolm McDowell *''Océano de fuego'' (2004) - Davenport *''La princesa de los ladrones'' (2001) - Sheriff de Nottingham *''Así es la vida'' (1999) - Tío Morris Richard Dreyfuss *''¿Qué tal Bob?'' (1991) - Dr. Leo Marvin *''Un vagabundo con suerte'' (1986) - David 'Dave' Whiteman *''Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo'' (1977/versión extendida) - Roy Neary Burt Kwouk *''El hijo de la Pantera Rosa'' (1993) - Cato Fong *''El regreso de la Pantera Rosa'' (1975) - Cato Fong Anthony Hopkins *''Lo que queda del día'' (1993) - James Stevens *''Pedro y Pablo'' (1981) - Pablo de Tarso Billy Dee Williams *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi'' (1984) - Lando Calrissian *''Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca'' (1981) - Lando Calrissian Danny Mann *''Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad'' (1998) - Ferdinand *''Babe: El puerquito valiente'' (1995) - Ferdinand Dean Jones *''Cupido motorizado'' (1997) - Jim Douglas *''Cupido motorizado'' (1961) - Jim Douglas Gary Sinise *''El rescate'' (1996) - Detective Jimmy Shaker *''Albino Alligator'' (1996) - Milo George Hamilton *''El ciego'' (2002) - Ed *''Desaparecido'' (1995) - Malcolm Patterson Hugo Weaving *''Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad'' (1998) - Rex *''Babe: El puerquito valiente'' (1995) - Rex Jack Kehler *''Hombres de Negro II'' (2002) - Ben, el sartiano *''Mundo acuático'' (1995) - Comerciante James Woods *''Contacto'' (1997) - Michael Kitz *''La huida'' (1994) - Jack Benyon Jeff Daniels *''Dioses y generales'' (2003) - Tte. Joshua Chamberlain *''Deuda de sangre'' (2002) - Buddy Noone Jerry Lewis *''El terror de las chicas'' (1961) - Herbert H. Heebert / mamá Heebert *''¡Qué clase de niño!'' (1955) - Wilbur Hoolick Jim Broadbent *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte'' (2010/2011) - Horace Slughorn *''Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe'' (2009) - Horace Slughorn Joe Morton *''El misterio de la libélula'' (2002/Buenavista) - Jack Campbell *''Revelaciones'' (2000) - Dr. Drayton John Doe *''Fuerzas de la naturaleza'' (1999) - Carl Lewis *''Carrie 2: La ira'' (1999) - Boyd Keith Carradine *''André'' (1994) - Harry Whitney *''El emperador del norte'' (1973) - Cigarrillo Liam Neeson *''Los miserables'' (1998) - Jean Valjean *''El circo de la fe'' (1992) - Will Nick Nolte *''Cabo de miedo'' (1991) - Sam J. Bowden *''Los tres fugitivos'' (1989) - Lucas Steve Martin *''Amor filial'' (1989) - Gil Buckman *''La tiendita del horror'' (1986) - Orin Scrivello Thomas Jefferson Byrd *''Ray'' (2004) - Jimmy *''Embaucados'' (2000) - Honeycut Timothy Stack *''Scary Movie 3'' (2003) - Carson Ward *''El diablo metió la mano'' (1999) - Director Tom Sizemore *''Cazador de sueños'' (2003) - Owen *''La caída del Halcón Negro'' (2001) - McKnight Tzi Ma *''El quinteto de la muerte'' (2004) - El General *''El Pico de Dante'' (1997) - Stan Willem Dafoe *''El aviador'' (2004) - Roland Sweet *''Érase una vez en México'' (2003) - Barillo Will Patton *''El castigador'' (2004) - Quentin Glass *''Mensajero de la oscuridad'' (2002) - Gordon Smallwood Otros papeles *''La Cenicienta'' (2015) - Cochero ganso (Gareth Mason) *''Búsqueda implacable 3'' (2015) - Profesor (Steve Coulter) *''Kingsman: El servicio secreto'' (2015) - Profesor Arnold (Mark Hamill) *''Río perdido'' (2014) - Dave (Ben Mendelsohn) *''La teoría del todo'' (2014) - Khalatnikov (Georg Nikoloff) *''Amor en el ocaso'' (2013) - Errol Flynn (Kevin Kline) *''Bajo cero'' (2013) - Carl Galenski (Brad William Henke) *''Balas cruzadas'' (2012) - Leo Crosby (Billy Murray) *''La tierra prometida'' (2012) - Gerry Richards (Ken Strunk) *''Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira'' (2012) - El Zec (Werner Herzog) *''Blanca Nieves y el cazador'' (2012) - Duir (Eddie Marsan) *''El elefante blanco'' (2011) - Voces adicionales *''Medianoche en París'' (2011) - Henri De Toulouse-Lautrec (Vincent Menjou Cortes) *''Los pingüinos de papá'' (2011) - Tom Popper Sr. (Charles L. Campbell) *''Princesa por accidente'' (2011) - Capitán de la policía (Bruno Abraham-Kremer) *''Thin Ice'' (2011) - Frank Richie (Peter Thoemke) *''Zack y Cody: La película'' (2011) - Voces adicionales *''Un cupido de Navidad'' (2010) - Carl Craig (Mark La Mura) *''La isla siniestra'' (2010) - Sir Walter Loxley (Max von Sydow) *''Dragon Ball Evolución'' (2009) Abuelo Gohan (Randall Duk Kim) *''Hannah Montana: La película'' (2009) - Narración / Letreros / Voces adicionales *''Terminator Salvation'' (2009) - General Losenko (Ivan G'Vera) (Versión Sony) *''Súper Agente 86'' (2008) - El Jefe (Alan Arkin) *''Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos'' (2008) - Narración *''Las Crónicas de Spiderwick'' (2008) - Ratacuco *''Pintando la Navidad'' (2008) - Bill Kinkade (Richard Burgi) *''The Cheetah Girls: One World'' (2008) - Kamal Bhatia (Roshan Seth) *''Águila contra tiburón'' (2007) - Insertos *''Paranoia'' (2007) - Daniel Brecht (Matt Craven) *''Las últimas vacaciones'' (2006) - Congresista Stewart (Michael Nouri) *''El gran truco'' (2006) - Milton (Ricky Jay) *''Firewall'' (2006) - Pedro Picapiedra en TV *''Guardianes de altamar'' (2006) - Frank Larson (John Heard) *''Superman regresa'' (2006) - Presentación / Técnico en lanzamiento (Richard Branson) *''A la altura de los Steins'' (2006) - Voces adicionales *''Una chica en apuros'' (2006) - Padre de Viola *''Yo quiero un Oscar(2006) - Victor Allan Miller (Harry Shearer) *Batman inicia'' (2005) - Asistente (Charles Edwards) *''Carlito's Way: Ascenso al poder'' (2005) - Rocco (Michael Kelly) *''El juego que hizo historia'' (2005) - Arthur Ouimet (Elias Koteas) *''Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego'' (2005) - Barty Crouch (Roger Lloyd-Pack) *''La ciudad del pecado'' (2005) - Cardenal Roark (Rutger Hauer) *''La chica del mostrador'' (2005) - Dan Buttersfield (Sam Bottoms) *''La Leyenda del Zorro'' (2005) - Fray Felipe (Julio Oscar Mechoso) *''La provocación'' (2005) - Sr. Townsend (Alexander Armstrong) *''Munich'' (2005) - Reportero (Tom Wlaschiha) *''Niñera a prueba de balas'' (2005) - Sr. Chun (Dennis Akiyama) *''Serenity'' (2005) - The Operative (Chiwetel Ejiofor) *''Venganza en Graves'' (2005) - Paul Rickman (Steven Williams) *''Diario de una pasión'' (2004) - Frank Calhoun (Sam Shepard) *''El Hombre Araña 2'' (2004) - Raymond (Daniel Dae Kim) *''El hombre y el espejo'' (2004) - Ziggy (Peter Onorati) *''El Rey Arturo'' (2004) - Jols (Sean Gilder) *''El último viaje'' (2004) - Ronnie Purnell (Dennis Hopper) *''Premoniciones: Expediente cero'' (2004) - Benjamin O'Ryan (Ben Kingsley) *''Querido Frankie'' (2004) - Ally (John Kazek) *''Reencarnación'' (2004) - Clifford (Peter Stormare) *''Robando vidas'' (2004) - Emile Duval (Jean-Hugues Anglade) *''Santa Cláusula'' (2004) - Doctor (Steve Vinovich) *''21 gramos'' (2003) - Dr. Rothberg (Denis O'Hare) (Doblaje original) *''Alma de héroes'' (2003) - Charles Howard (Jeff Bridges) *''Beethoven 5'' (2003) - Vaughn Carter (Richard Riehle) / Phil Dobson (Joel Hurt Jones) / Deputy Brad (Michael Chieffo) *''Hulk'' (2003) - Presidente (Geoffrey Scott) *''Más rápido más furioso'' (2003) - Carter Verone (Cole Hauser) *''Inspector Gadget 2'' (2003) - Baxter (Bruce Spence) *''Kill Bill Vol. 1'' (2003) - Buck (Michael Bowen) *''La Guardería de Papá'' (2003) - Phil (Jeff Garlin) *''Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite'' (2003) - Ray Carter (Robert Patrick) *''Matrix recargado'' (2003) - Link (Harold Perrineau) *''Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban'' - Remus Lupin (trailers) *''S.W.A.T.'' (2003) - Deacon 'Deke' Kay (LL Cool J) *''Amor a segunda vista'' (2002) - Howard Wade (David Haig) *''Blade 2'' (2002) - Eli Damaskinos (Thomas Kretschmann) *''Darkness'' (2002) - Voces adicionales *''Dragón rojo'' (2002) - Jack Crawford (Harvey Keitel) *''El Aro'' (2002) - Dave (Michael Spound) *''El Hombre Araña'' (2002) - Philip Watson (Tim De Zarn) *''El maestro del disfraz'' (2002) - El tabaquero (Erick Avari) *''Hombres de Negro II'' (2002) - Gusano #1 (Jack Kehler) *''La máquina del tiempo'' (2002) - Vox (Orlando Jones) *''Malcolm X'' (2002) - Sammy (Larry McCoy) *''Scooby-Doo'' (2002) - Scrappy-Doo (Scott Innes) / Scrappy Rex (J. P. Manoux) *''Beethoven 4'' (2001) - Nigel Bigalow (Nick Meaney) *''El Majestic'' (2001) - Harry Trimble (Martin Landau) *''Inteligencia artificial'' (2001) - Teddy (voz) (Jack Angel) *''La intriga del collar'' (2001) - Conde Cagliostro (Christopher Walken) *''La maldición del escorpión de jade'' (2001) - CW Briggs (Woody Allen) *''Las damas y el vagabundo'' (2001) - Oficial Vasbinder (Garwin Sanford) *''Cadena de favores'' (2000) - Eugene Simonet (Kevin Spacey) *''El hombre sin sombra'' (2000) - Frank Chase (Joey Slotnick) *''El pequeño vampiro'' (2000) - Profesor (Johnny Meres) *''Geppetto'' (2000) - Stromboli (Brent Spiner) *''Jinetes del espacio'' (2000) - Tank Sullivan (James Garner) *''Juegos sexuales 2'' (2000) - Edward Valmont (David McIlwraith) / Narración *''Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) - Gazoo (Alan Cumming) *''60 segundos'' (2000) - Donny Astricky (Chi McBride) *''Alaska ardiente'' (1999) - Charles Danner (Hank Azaria) *''Belleza americana'' (1999) - Jim Olmeyer (Scott Bakula) *''El coleccionista de huesos'' (1999) - Capitán Howard Cheney (Michael Rooker) *''El día final'' (1999) - Satanás (Gabriel Byrne) (1ª versión) *''El huracán'' (1999) - Terry Swinton (John Hannah) *''Juegos sexuales'' (1999) - Sr. Gottfried *''La última puerta'' (1999) - Dean Corso (Johnny Depp) *''Milagro en el hoyo 17'' (1999) - Mitch McKinley (Robert Urich) *''Sueños de un asesino'' (1999) - Paul Cooper (Aidan Quinn) *''Un cuento de navidad'' (1999) - Espíritu de las Navidades Pasadas (Joel Grey) *''Una lección antes de morir'' (1999) - Reverendo Ambrose (Brent Jennings) *''Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI'' (1999) - Mark (Greg Thirloway) *''Lo opuesto al sexo'' (1998) - Bill Truitt (Martin Donovan) *''Arma mortal 4'' (1998) - Leo (Joe Pesci) *''Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad'' (1998) - Bob Babaluba (Steven Wright) *''Elizabeth: La Reina Virgen'' (1998) - Sir Francis Walsingham (Geoffrey Rush) (Redoblaje) *''Paulie'' (1998) - Paulie (voz) (Jay Mohr) *''Ronin'' (1998) - Gregor (Stellan Skarsgård) *''Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado'' (1998) - Sr. Brooks (Jeffrey Combs) *''Ángeles en la zona de anotación'' (1997) - Al, el ángel (Christopher Lloyd) *''Asteroide'' (1997) - Reportero (Paul Borrillo) *''Contacto'' (1997) - Adolf Hitler (archivo) *''El complot'' (1997) - Hatcher Lowry (Cylk Cozart) (Doblaje de México) *''El gran escándalo'' (1997) - Billy Paxton (R. Lee Ermey) *''Escándalo en la Casa Blanca'' (1997) - Stanley Motss (Dustin Hoffman) *''Flubber'' (1997) - Wesson (Ted Levine) *''Hombres de negro'' (1997) - Jeebs (Tony Shalhoub) *''Infierno bajo tierra'' (1997) - Earl Kellogg (Stephen Lang) *''La Segunda Guerra Civil'' (1997) - Mel Burgess (Dan Hedaya) *''Los Robinson de Beverly Hills'' (1997) - Doug Robinson (Martin Mull) *''Mejor... Imposible'' (1997)- Frank Sachs (Cuba Gooding Jr.) *''Mi pobre angelito 3'' (1997) - Peter Beaupre (Olek Krupa) *''Poder absoluto'' (1997) - Seth Frank (Ed Harris) *''Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado'' (1997) - Policía (Dan Albright) *''Su mejor decisión'' (1997) - Oficial #1 *''Tensión sobre rieles'' (1997) - Reportero (Paul Harper) *''Titanic'' (1997) - Padre Thomas Byles (James Lancaster) *''Una llamada para recordar'' (1997) - David Tobias (Joe Mantegna) *''Jim y el Durazno Gigante'' (1996) - Policía (Mike Starr) *''Compatriotas'' (1996) - President William Haney (Dan Aykroyd) *''Deseo mortal'' (1996) - Jake Golden (Clive Owen) *''El alma del juego'' (1996) - Steve (Jon Pennell) *''Fantasmas del pasado'' (1996) - Bobby DeLaughter (Alec Baldwin) *''Las aventuras de Pinocho'' (1996) - Profesor (John Sessions) *''La Roca'' (1996) - Capitán Hendrix (John C. McGinley) *''Michael: Tan sólo un ángel'' (1996) - Michael (John Travolta) *''Tiempo de matar'' (1996) - Harry Rex Vonner (Oliver Platt) *''Marcianos al ataque'' (1996) - Insertos *''The Big Green'' (1995) - Comisario Tom Palmer (Steve Guttenberg) *''El imitador'' (1995) - Detective Landis (Tahmus Rounds) / Harvey (Richard Conti) / Voces adicionales *''El juez'' (1995) - Vartis Hammond (Mitch Ryan) *''La montaña embrujada'' (1995) - Policía (Ray Lykins) *''Liberen a Willy 2'' (1995) - Reportero *''Las aventuras de Tom y Huck'' (1995) - Juez Tatcher (Charles Rocket) *''Rápida y mortal'' (1995) - John Herod (Gene Hackman) *''Una familia dividida'' (1995) - Roger Billingsley (Stephen Collins) *''Ligas mayores II'' (1994) - Rick 'Wild Thing' Vaughn (Charlie Sheen) *''Campamento Perdido'' (1994) - Karl Dell (Peter Onorati) *''Ace Ventura: Detective de Mascotas'' (1994) - Ron Camp (Udo Kier) *''El especialista'' (1994) - Tomas Leon (Eric Roberts) (2ª versión) *''El periódico'' (1994) - Graham Keighley (Jason Robards) *''El favor'' (1994) - Peter (Bill Pullman) *''Jacob'' (1994) - Jacob (Matthew Modine) *''The air up there'' (1994) - Harimbo (Gibson Gathu Mbugua) *''Abraham'' (1993) - Eliezer (Gottfried John) *''El regreso de mi novio'' (1993) - Sheriff McCloud (Jay O. Sanders) *''Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn'' (1993) - Jim (Courtney B. Vance) *''Punto de ebullición'' (1993) - Rudolph 'Red' Diamond (Dennis Hopper *''Cementerio de mascotas 2'' (1992) - Gus Gilbert (Clancy Brown) *''Código de honor'' (1992) - Prof. Cleary (Zeljko Ivanek) *''Drácula'' (1992) - Drácula (Gary Oldman) *''Voceadores'' (1992) - Jack 'Cowboy' Kelly (Christian Bale) *''Marea de fuego'' (1991) - Donald Rimgale (Robert De Niro) *''Buenos muchachos'' (1990) - Paul Cicero (Paul Sorvino) *''Ernest va a la cárcel'' (1990) - Ernest P. Worrell / Sr. Felix Nash (Jim Varney) (Redoblaje) *''Viernes 13 parte 7: La sangre nueva'' (1988) - Dr. Crews (Terry Kiser) *''Chucky: El muñeco diabólico'' (1988) - Jack Santos (Tommy Swerdlo) *''Hansel y Gretel'' (1987) - Stefan, el padre (David Warner) *''El príncipe encantado'' (1986) - Emisario (Jeff Gerner) *''Sonja, la guerrera'' (1985) - Ikol (Ronald Lacey) *''África mía'' (1985) - Hans Bror Blixen (Klaus Maria Brandauer) (Doblaje de México) *''Desaparecido en acción 2'' (1985) - Clive Emerson (Christopher Cary) *''Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición'' (1984) - Capitán Blumburtt (Philip Stone) (Redoblaje) *''Los lobos no lloran'' (1983) - Tyler (Charles Martin Smith) *''Psicosis II'' (1983) - Warren Toomey (Dennis Franz) *''Amor incondicional'' (1982) - Dirk Simpson (Rupert Everett) *''El Jorobado de Nuestra Señora de París'' (1982) - Pierre Gringoire (Gerry Sundquist) *''Fuga nocturna'' (1982) - Guenter Wetzel (Beau Bridges) *''Gandhi'' (1982) - Maletero (Winston Ntshona) *''Ausencia de malicia'' (1981) - Michael Gallagher (Paul Newman) (Redoblaje) *''El octágono'' (1980) - Hatband (Aaron Norris) *''Cupido Motorizado Rumbo a Rio'' (1980) - Pete Stancheck (Stephen W. Burns) *''Superman II'' (1980) - Otis (Ned Beatty) / Reportero (Richard LeParmentier) *''El abismo negro'' (1979) - Cap. Dan Hollan (Robert Forster) / V.I.N.C.E.N.T. (Roddy McDowall) *''La banda de Loro cabalga de nuevo'' (1979) - Amos Tucker (Tim Conway) *''Los dos mundos de Jennie Logan'' (1979) - David Reynolds (Marc Singer) *''Rescate suicida'' (1979) - Robert King (David Hedison) *''Rocky II (1979) - Rocky Balboa (Sylvester Stallone (Doblaje original) *Damien: La profecía II'' (1978) - Teddy (John J. Newcombe) / Profesor (Robert E. Ingham) *''Expreso de medianoche'' (1978) - Billy Hayes (Brad Davis) *''La profecía II'' (1978) - Teddy (John J. Newcombe) / Profesor (Robert E. Ingham) *''Angustias del Dr. Mel Brooks'' (1977) - Brophy (Ron Carey) *''Las locuras de Dick y Jane'' (1977) - Ladrón (Darrow Igus) *''El fugitivo Josey Wales'' (1976) - Yoke (Bruce M. Fischer) / Al (John Mitchum) *''Taxi Driver'' (1976) - Pasajero en el taxi de Travis (Martin Scorsese) *''Tiburón'' (1975) - Hendricks (Jeffrey Kramer) y otros original / Larry Vaughn (Murray Hamilton) (redoblaje) *''Infierno en la torre'' (1974) - Carlos (Gregory Sierra) *''Isla del fin del Mundo'' (1974) - Donald Ross (David Gwillim) *''La captura del Pelham 1-2-3'' (1974) - Teniente Rico Patrone (Jerry Stiller) *''007: El hombre de la pistola de oro'' (1974) - Lazar (Marne Maitland) (Doblaje de DVD) *''El emperador del norte'' (1973) - Cigarrillo (Keith Carradine) *''El Padrino'' (1972) - Carlo Rizzi (Gianni Russo) *''Frenesí'' (1972) - Robert Rusk (Barry Foster) *''Naves misteriosas'' (1972) - Marty Barker (Ron Rifkin) *''La huida'' (1972) - Doy McCoy (Steve McQueen) *''Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate'' (1971) - Reportero #2 / Reportero en casa de los Teevee (DoblajeSISSA) *''Escape del planeta de los simios'' (1971) - Dr. Milo (Sal Mineo) *''2001: Odisea en el espacio'' (1968) - Padre de Poole (Alan Gifford) (redoblaje) *''Barbarella'' (1968) - Pygar (John Philip Law) *''A quemarropa'' (1967) - Francotirador (James Sikking) *''La hora 25'' (1967) - Voces adicionales *''Pistolero de buena ley'' (1967) - Lee Sutton (Chad Everett) *''La Biblia... En el principio'' (1966) - Los Tres Ángeles (Peter O'Toole) *''Un hombre de dos reinos'' (1966) - Matthew (Colin Blakely) *''Archivo confidencial'' (1965) - Chilcott-Oakes (David Glover) / agente (Richard Burrell) *''Fui un ladrón'' (1965) - James Arthur Sargatanas (John Davis Chandler) *''Help!'' (1965) - John Lennon *''Dr. Insólito'' (1964) - Cabo Randolph *''007: Desde Rusia con amor'' (1963) - Cobrador del tren (George Pastell) (Doblaje original) *''Hud, el indomable'' (1963) - Lon Bannon (Brandon de Wilde) *''Dos semanas en otra ciudad'' (1962) - Davie Drew (George Hamilton) *''Lolita'' (1962) - John Farlow (Jerry Stovin) (Redoblaje) *''El Mundo Maravilloso de los Hermanos Grimm'' (1962) - Wilhelm Grimm (Lawrence Harvey) *''Primavera romana'' (1961) - Renato el barbero (Paul Stassino) *''Un soltero en el paraíso'' (1961) - Larry Delavane (Jim Hutton) *''Los siete magníficos'' (1960) - Lee (Robert Vaughn) (doblaje original) / Bernardo O'Reilly (Charles Bronson) (redoblaje) *''Una Eva y dos Adanes'' (1959) - Charlie (George E. Stone) *''Más corazón que odio'' (1956) - Charlie McCorry (Ken Curtis) *''La reina virgen'' (1953) - Barnaby (Robert Arthur) *''Stalag 17'' (1953) - Sargento "Hoffy" Hoffman (Richard Erdman) *''Cuando los mundos chocan'' (1951) - Personajes varios *''Cielo amarillo'' (1948) - Bull Run (Robert Arthur) *''El susto'' (1946) - Teneinte Paul Stewart (Frank Latimore) *''¡Qué bello es vivir!'' (1946) - Sr. Martini (William Edmunds) *''Casablanca'' (1942) - Rick Blaine (Humphrey Bogart) *''Lady Eve'' (1941) - Charles (Henry Fonda) *''El Mago de Oz'' (1939) - Gnomo *''La novia de Frankenstein'' (1935) - Gitano (Maurice Black) Películas animadas Jeff Bennett *Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo XIII: La sabiduría de los amigos *Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo XII: El gran día del vuelo *Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo XI: La invasión de los pequeños saurios *Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo *Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo IX: Viaje al gran océano *Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo VIII: La gran helada *Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo VII: La piedra del fuego frío *Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio *Roger en 101 dálmatas de vacaciones *Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo V: La isla misteriosa *Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo IV: En busca de la tierra de las brumas *Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega *Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo II: La gran aventura Casey Kasem *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y la espada del samurai *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y el rey de los duendes *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y el abominable hombre de las nieves *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo ¡Piratas a la vista! *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y la maldición de Cleopatra *Shaggy Rogers en ¡Hola, Scooby-Doo! *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y el monstruo del Lago Ness *Shaggy Rogers en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y el monstruo de México *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y la leyenda del vampiro *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo en Noches de Arabia *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo, actor de Hollywood Matthew Lillard *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! y Kiss: El misterio del Rock and Roll (2015) *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! La locura del monstruo lunar (2015) *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y el Frankenmonstruo (2014) *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! Misterio en la lucha libre (2014) *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! Miedo al escenario (2013) *Shaggy Rogers en Las aventuras de Scooby-Doo: El mapa misterioso (2013) *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! y la Máscara de Fabulman (2013) *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! Estrella del circo (2012) *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! Música de vampiros (2012) *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! La leyenda del fantasmasauro (2011) *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! Un verano espeluznante (2010) *Shaggy Rogers en ¡Abracadabra, Scooby-Doo! (2010) John Ratzenberger *Bill (esposo cangrejo) en Buscando a Dory (2016) *Earl en Un gran dinosaurio (2015) *Mack en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas (2011) *Jam en Toy Story 3 (2010) *Tom en Up: Una aventura de altura (2009) *Mustafa en Ratatouille (2007) *Mack y Jam Auto en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (2006) *Jam en Toy Story 2 (1999) *Jam en Toy Story (1995) Mel Blanc *Bugs Bunny en Pato Lucas Cazamonstruos (1988) *Pato Lucas en El pato Lucas en la isla fantástica (1983) *Bugs Bunny en La 3ra película de Bugs Bunny: Los 1001 cuentos de Bugs (1982) *Bugs Bunny en Looney, Looney, Looney: La película de Bugs Bunny (1981) *Bugs Bunny en La película de Bugs Bunny y el Correcaminos (1979) *Bugs Bunny en El Caballero Caballeroso: La loca película del Conejo de la Suerte Alan Young *Rico McPato en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad *Rico McPato en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! *Rico McPato en Mickey celebra la navidad *Rico McPato en Patoaventuras, la película: El tesoro de la lámpara perdida *Rico McPato en Patoaventuras: El secreto de los soles dorados Corey Burton *Gaetan Molière (Mole) en Atlantis: El regreso de Milo *Gaetan Molière (Mole) en Atlantis: El imperio perdido *Ludwig Von Pato en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! *Ludwig Von Pato en Mickey y las Habichuelas Mágicas *Ludwig Von Pato en Canta con nosotros Henry Corden *Pedro Picapiedra en Los Supersónicos conocen a los Picapiedra *Pedro Picapiedra en El Oso Yogi y sus amigos en: Aventuras navideñas *Pedro Picapiedra en Los Picapiedra en: Un encuentro con Piedrácula y Frankenpiedra *Pedro Picapiedra en Los Picapiedra en: La pequeña gran liga *Pedro Picapiedra en La Navidad de los Picapiedra Robby Benson *Bestia en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! *Bestia en El mundo mágico de Bella *Bestia en La bella y la bestia: Una Navidad encantada *Bestia/Príncipe en La bella y la bestia Jim Cummings *Ray en La princesa y el sapo *Tantor en Tarzan & Jane *Tío Drosselmeier en El cascanueces *Winnie The Pooh en La Navidad de Winnie Pooh Armin Shimerman *General Ernecio en Puño de acero: Rescate tenebroso *General Ernecio en La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy contra el Coco *General Ernecio en Billy y Mandy salvan la navidad Matthew Broderick *Simba (adulto) en El rey león III: Hakuna Matata *Simba en El rey león II: El reino de Simba *Simba (adulto) en El rey león Willem Dafoe *Gill en Buscando a Dory *Gill en Buscando a Nemo Billy West *Lars en Futurama: la gran película de Bender *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies Don Messick *Droopy en Tom y Jerry: La película *Boo Boo y Guardabosques Smith en La primera Navidad de Yogi Doug Stone *Veloz en La princesa encantada 3: El misterio del tesoro encantado *Veloz en La princesa encantada 2: El secreto del castillo Jeff Bergman *Pedro Picapiedra en Los Picapiedra y la WWE: Smackdown en la edad de piedra *Pedro Picapiedra en Una piedra en el matrimonio Picapiedra Pauly Shore *Bobby en Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy *Bobby en Goofy, la película Rob Paulsen *Vendedor de flores en La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad *Sacerdote en La Cenicienta 3: Un giro en el tiempo Scott Innes *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y los invasores alien *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y el fantasma de la bruja Otros *Voces adicionales en Una familia espacial *Simba en El guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido *Topo en Locos por las nueces (trailer) *Martin Benson en Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja *Sr. Prenderghast (John Goodman) en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición *Una vez (viejo) (Ed Helms) en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida *Teniente Delacourt (Tony Curran) en Las Aventuras de Tintín *Lawrence Flecher / Lawrence 2D (Richard O'Brien) en Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión *Voces adicionales en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón *Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda *Robot #1 en Don Gato y su pandilla *Ministro de la Primavera en Tinker Bell *Abu/Pintor en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños *Maestro Splinter (Mako) en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (versión Warner) *Yoda (Tom Kane) en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Zombie de Hannukah (Mark Hamill) en Futurama: la gran película de Bender *Tom Hanks en Los Simpson: La película *Merlín (Eric Idle) en Shrek tercero *Narrador de "Caballeros" en Shrek 2 *Nidhiki en Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui *Director y Anciano #1 en Los Increíbles *Bron (Kiefer Sutherland) en La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo *Roger en 101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres *Pepe Grillo en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! *Chispa (diálogos) (Mickey Rooney) en La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp *Tantor (Wayne Knight) en Tarzán *Weaver (Sylvester Stallone) en Hormiguitaz *Anfitrión (Hal Holbrook) en Hércules *Jeremías (Dom DeLuise) en El secreto de NIMH: La ratoncita valiente (doblaje original) *Zar Nicolas Romanov (Rick Jones) en Anastasia *Jacquimo en Pulgarcita *Dr. Finkelstein (William Hickey) en El extraño mundo de Jack *Hunch en Rock-A-Doodle: Amigos inseparables *Tom (Richard Kind) / Ferdinand (Michael Bell) / Gato pandillero en Tom y Jerry: La película *Tintín en Tintín en el lago de los tiburones *Presidente del Consejo (Bernard Fox) / Lucas (Pat Buttram) en Bernardo y Bianca *Red (Peter Firth) / François (Ed Gilbert) en Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia *Marcianos en Toy Story *Fidget en Policías y ratones *Voces adicionales en Patomanía *Flor (adulto) (Sterling Holloway) en Bambi (doblaje mexicano) *Topo en Dos personajes fabulosos (redoblaje) *Topo en Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh *Wilbur (Henry Gibson) en La telaraña de Charlotte (1973) *Narrador en Frosty, el muñeco de nieve *Ancestro Lu Shi en Mulán 2 *Rey en El gato con botas (1999) *Frenchie en La Navidad de los 9 perritos *Irv en Un cuento de Navidad (1996) *Un Millón A.C en El brillante año nuevo de Rudolph *Maguila Gorila (Allan Melvin) y J. Wellinton Jones (Hal Smith) en El Oso Yogi y sus amigos en: Aventuras navideñas *Sargento Adams en Spirit: el corcel indomable *Canito (Daws Butler) / Canuto (primeras escenas) (John Stephenson) en La primera Navidad de Yogi *Brian en Doogal: Aventuras Peludas *Narrador en Fantasía 2000 *Don Cerebro (Jess Harnell) en ¡Mucha lucha!: El regreso de El Maléfico (2005) *Oficial de policía en Planeta 51 (2009) *Dr. Philip O'Hanlon en Si, Virginia, existe Santa Claus *Dr. Ferroni en Selección Canina Cortos/Especiales animados John Ratzenberger *Jam en Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex (2012) *Jam en Toy Story Toons: Extra Small (2011) *Jam en Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii (2011) Anime Ichirō Nagai *Maestro Karin en Dragon Ball *Maestro Karin en Dragon Ball Z *Maestro Karin en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Maestro Karin en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters [http://es.doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Naoki_Tatsuta Naoki Tatsuta] *Oolong (eps 61-291), Maestro Karin (eps. 217-291) en Dragon Ball Z Otros *Zaabon, Tortuga de Mar, Uokka, Babidi, Bibidi en Dragon Ball Z *Nezi, Dragón de 5 estrellas y Dragón de 7 estrellas en Dragon Ball GT *Zaabon en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Babidi en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters *Meteoro en Meteoro *Bruce Harper (eps. 24-26, 28, 31, 39) en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Babel de Centauro en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Sr. Sesseman en Heidi *Dr. Faker en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Kenji Tsukino (2ª voz) en Sailor Moon R *Dr. T y Norihota en Slam Dunk *Ningame / Fuuta Kagetsu / Sangoro en Naruto *Abuelo en YAT *Narrador en Guerras de Genma *Maestro NyanNyan en Gulliver Boy *Doburoku Sakaki, Padre de Musashi, Tokage Habashira, Sumito Sendoda (eps. 108-110), Profesores en clases en Eyeshield 21 *Emilio y Duque en La abejita Hutch *Motociclista Jerónimo (ep. 76) en Mazinger Z *Voces adicionales en Death Note *Ernest Robinson (2ª voz) en La Familia Robinson *Rey Neaper en Shinzo *Sr. Honekawa en Doraemon (1973) *La Ardilla, Sr. Halcón, Mario el Mirlo Burlón en Fábulas del bosque verde Películas de anime Naoki Tatsuta *Oolong en Dragon Ball: Dragon Ball: La leyenda de Shen Long *Oolong en Dragon Ball: La Princesa Durmiente en el castillo embrujado *Oolong en Dragon Ball: Una aventura mística *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de este mundo *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: Goku es un Súper Saiyajin *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: Los rivales más poderosos *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: Los guerreros más poderosos *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: Los dos guerreros del futuro, Gohan y Trunk *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: La pelea de los tres Saiyajin *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia Corre Peligro *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: El ataque del dragón *Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses Ichirō Nagai *Maestro Karin en Dragon Ball: Una aventura mística *Maestro Karin en Dragon Ball Z: Los rivales más poderosos Otros *Dueño del restaurante en Dragon Ball: Una aventura mística *Zaabon en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de Freezer contra el Padre de Goku *Hoi en Dragon Ball Z: El ataque del dragón *Cyborg 006 en Cyborg 009 en la Guerra Contra el Monstruo *Atlas de Quilla en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (redoblaje) *Hidero/Shishimaru en Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! *Científico y Operador #2 en Martian Successor Nadesico: el príncipe de la oscuridad Series de televisión Patrick Duffy *Robert "Bobby" James Ewing en Dallas *Robert "Bobby" James Ewing en Dallas (2012) *Mark Harris en El hombre de la Atlántida *Duque Angelo Rimini en Las aventuras secretas de Julio Verne Jon-Erik Hexum *Mac Harper en Cover Up *Phileas Phogg en Viajeros Otros *Eric Booth (ep. 73) (Greg Thirloway) en Jessie *Dr. Doug Ross (George Clooney) en E.R. Sala de urgencias *Prof. Roy Batters (Wallace Shawn) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (temp. 10, ep. 13) *Hashi Horowitz (Joe Grifasi) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (temp. 10, ep. 21) *Fiscal Det. Ricardo Morales (Alfred Molina) en La ley y el orden: Los Ángeles *Karl Mayer (Richard Burgi) / Voces adicionales en Esposas desesperadas *Luke Duke (2ª voz, resto) (Tom Wopat) en Los Dukes de Hazzard *Michael Dawson (Harold Perrineau) en Lost (2004-2010) *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *Tobias Beecher (Lee Tergensen) en OZ *Boone Vincent (David Cassidy) en Malcolm el de enmedio *Roy Hess (Sam McMurray) / Sr David Tushingham (Paxton Whitehead) / Andre en Dinosaurios *Norta en Hypernautas *Hauptschein en Las Vegas *Juez de Com. Morris, Abogado de Amir y Kenneth Cleary en La ley y el orden *Chuck en La isla misteriosa *Walter Nebicher (Desi Arnaz Jr.) en Automan *Nick Russo (Ted Wass) en Blossom *Gerald en Los practicantes *Juez en Doctora Quinn *Victor Bennett (Anthony John Denison, James Read) / Sam Wilder (1ª voz) (Scott Jaeck) en Hechiceras *James Sullivan en El secuestro *Henry Dobson (Carmen Argenziano) / Sr. Foster (ep. 11) (Mark Harelik) en Doctor House *Juez de apelaciones en La niñera *Sr. Wesley Hodges (William Schallert) en Los Torkelson *Voces adicionales en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Cap. Cocinero en Es tan Raven *Ulises en Xena: La princesa guerrera *Agente Rance en Alias *James Calley (Matthew Bennett) en Total Recall 2070 *Octagón en La revancha *Narración / Letreros / Rob Reiner / Director Luger (Ray Liotta) / Albert Einstein (Robert Towers) / Voces adicionales en Hannah Montana *Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver *William Bodie (Lewis Collins) en Los profesionales *Spenser (Robert Urich) en Spenser, investigador *Georges Bizet en Los inventores (capítulo "El sueño de Bizet") / Fraile Sarpi (capítulo "Galileo, en los hombros de gigantes") / Sir Robert Hooke (capítulo "Newton, historia de 2 Isaacs") *Yat-Sen (Alvin Ing) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D *Frax en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo *Soldado y fotógrafo en Mi bella genio *Voces diversas en Reportera del crimen *Voces diversas en Boardwalk Empire *Voces diversas en Walker, Texas Ranger *El Doctor en Doctor Who Miniseries *Michael Lasker (Brian Benben, John Friedrich) / Bo Weinberg (Dana Gladstone) en Crónica de gángsters(1981) Series animadas Casey Kasem *Robin en La hora de Batman y Superman *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo, ¿Dónde estás? *Robin en El reto de los Superamigos *Robin en Los Súper Amigos (1980) *Robin en Los Súper amigos (1973) *Shaggy Rogers en Las olimpiadas de la risa *Shaggy Rogers en El show de Scooby-Doo (solo 3ª temporada) *Shaggy Rogers en El show de Scooby-Doo y Scrappy-Doo *Shaggy Rogers en El nuevo show de Scooby y Scrappy-Doo *Shaggy Rogers en Los 13 fantasmas de Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? Henry Corden *Pedro Picapiedra en El Show de Pebbles y Bam-Bam *Pedro Picapiedra en La hora de los Picapiedras *Pedro Picapiedra en Las olimpiadas de la risa *Pedro Picapiedra en El show de los Picapiedras *Pedro Picapiedra en Picapiedra y compañía *Pedro Picapiedra en Los policías de Piedradura *Pedro Picapiedra en Las travesuras de los Picapiedra Jim Cummings *Pato Darkwing/Drake Mallard en Pato Darkwing *Winnie Pooh en Las nuevas aventuras de Winnie Pooh *Castor en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh *Louie en Los aventureros del aire *Prof. Nimnul en Chip y Dale al rescate Corey Burton *Dale, Zipper y Snout en Chip y Dale al rescate *Ludwig Von Pato/Dale en Mickeymanía *Ludwig Von Pato/Dale en House of Mouse *Ludwig Von Pato/Dale en La casa de Mickey Mouse Dan Castellaneta *Diablo robot en Futurama *Los Simpson **Krusty el Payaso (ep. 17, temp. 8) **Abuelo Abraham Simpson (eps. 1-4, temp. 15) **Abbie (ep. 4, temp. 15) Don Messick *Scrappy-Doo en Los 13 fantasmas de Scooby-Doo (1985) *Scrappy-Doo en El nuevo show de Scooby y Scrappy-Doo (1983-1985) *Scrappy-Doo en El show de Scooby-Doo y Scrappy-Doo (1979-1982) *Sapo / Mosca en El grupo increíble (1980) Alan Young *Rico McPato en Patoaventuras *Rico McPato en House of Mouse *Rico McPato en La casa de Mickey Mouse Maurice LaMarche *Mortimer Mouse en Mickeymanía *Mortimer Mouse en House of Mouse *Pedro Picapiedra / Pulgarcito, investigador privado / Canuto en Harvey Birdman, abogado Tom Kane *Yoda en Star Wars: Guerras Clonicas *Yoda en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones Armin Shimerman *General Ernecio en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy *General Ernecio en Malo con carne Otros *Wooster y Topo en Las nuevas aventuras de Winnie Pooh *Pitufo Fortachón, Bromista, Tontín, Poeta (2ª voz), Pintor (2ª voz), Abuelo Pitufo, Pitufo Salvaje, Guillermín y Azrael en Los Pitufos *Bugs Bunny /Pato Lucas / Taz / Silvestre / Speedy Gonzales / Marvin el marciano (3ª etapa) en Looney Tunes *Cranky Kong en Donkey Kong Country *Rana René / Rufo / Tío Waldorf en Los pequeños Muppets *Simba adulto en Timón y Pumba *Flash y Volcán Negro en Los Súper amigos *Camión en Los aventureros del aire *Mueble O'algo, voces adicionales en La casa de los dibujos *Tex Avery en El loco mundo de Tex Avery *Mosquito Dragón / El Diablo / Rancho en El show de la Pantera Rosa *Voz en laboratorio en Las nuevas locuras del emperador *Rocky en Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín *Ladrón pelirrojo (Bombón falsa) / Líder de ladrones / El Coco / Abracadáver / Emperador Brócoli en Las Chicas Superpoderosas *Sr. Jonesy Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda *Bob en Bob el constructor *Yvon Ducharme en Yvon del Yukón *Goliath en El circo de Jojo *Smedley (1ª voz) en El nuevo show del pájaro loco *Jerri / Ardilla / Anunciador de carrera de botes / Capitán / Robin Hood / Perro Manfredo / Cosmogato / Meteorratón / Voces adicionales en El nuevo show de Tom y Jerry (serie de Hanna-Barbera de 1975) *James en Thomas y sus amigos *Valmont en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan *Lawrence Fletcher (papá) en Phineas y Ferb *Papá de Andy (2ª voz) en Las locuras de Andy *Gruffi y Tummi en Los Osos Gummi *Artaco en Bots y Bors *Abuelo Buttowski en Verdad o desafío *El Basurero / Bazo de la Pulga en ¡Mucha Lucha! *Profesor Cuernil en Mi compañero de clase es un mono *Cerdín en El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios *Voces diversas en Budgie el pequeño helicóptero *Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S. A. *Shaggy Rogers en Shaggy y Scooby-Doo detectives *Harvey Birdman, abogado **Shaggy Rogers y Scrappy-Doo (ep. 3 "Shaggy y Scooby arrestados") **Oso Boo Boo (ep. 4) **Inspector Ardilla (ep. 10 "Cuadros Verde Azul") **Canito (ep. 17) *Lobo Mildew / Voces diversas en Las olimpiadas de la risa *Franklin Hall / Gravitón en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Robin (Burt Ward) en Las nuevas aventuras de Batman *Motorratón / Voces diversas en Los Gatedráticos del Ritmo *Zino (Rey de los invisos) / Voces diversas en Josie y las gatimelódicas en el espacio *Ernie Devlin en Ases del peligro *Voces adicionales en Godzilla *Profesor John Frink Sr. (Jerry Lewis) en Los Simpson (15ª temporada) *Huesos en Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás *Roger "Cazador" Pistoler (Isac Hayes) / voces diversas en El Tigre, la serie animada (15ª cap. 248 y 16ª temporada) *Voces diversas en The Genius Show (temp. 2, temp. 5-presente) *Caracatus / Mica en El principito *Tío Rouri / Voces adicionales en Planeta X *Profesor Inventillo / Mamerto Chamorro / Voces adicionales en El Chapulín Colorado *Simba en La guardia del león Telenovelas brasileñas *Joel (Evandro Mesquita) en Mujeres de arena *Inspector Boegel (Jonas Bloch) en Señora del destino *Gurgel (Mário Gomes) en La favorita *Olavo Souza e Silva (Francisco Cuoco) en Passione *Salomón Hayalla (Daniel Filho) en El Astro *Coronel Altino Brandao (Nelson Xavier) en Gabriela *Voces adicionales en Terra Esperanza Documentales *Voces diversas en Grandes Batallas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial Dirección de doblaje *Lost *Santa Cláusula *El Rey León II *Superman regresa *La Cenicienta (redoblaje) *La Cenicienta II *La Cenicienta III *El Hombre Araña *El Hombre Araña 2 *Hulk *Náufrago *Milagros inesperados *Las nuevas locuras del emperador *La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel *Voceadores *André *Las aventuras de Tom y Huck *Mi perro Skip *Osmosis Jones *Divinos secretos *Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira *Hannah Montana *Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos *Hannah Montana: La película *Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite *El hombre sin sombra *Elizabeth: La Reina Virgen (redoblaje) *Una navidad de locura *¡Stitch! *Los Pitufos y la Flauta Mágica *Pedro, el pollo *Programa de protección para princesas *Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado *Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado *Asesinos sustitutos *El gran truco (versión DVD) *Go On (primeros episodios) *The Ring *Juwanna Mann *Geppetto *Juegos sexuales *Juegos sexuales 2 *El diablo metió la mano *La máquina del tiempo (2002) *Osmosis Jones *Atrápame si puedes *Jinetes del espacio *Viaje censurado *Revelaciones *El sexto día *Los miserables *Poder absoluto *Criaturas de la noche *La batalla de Riddick *S.W.A.T. *Salvando al señor Búho *Mi encuentro conmigo *Babe: El puerquito valiente *Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad *América salvaje *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido *Tinker Bell: Hadas al rescate *Maggie, una mosca con onda *Jelly Jamm *Jungla sobre ruedas *Entrenando a papá *Guardianes de altamar *Muy parecido al amor *Letra y música *Paranoia *Los infiltrados *Diario de una pasión *La conquista del honor *La provocación *Traidor *El misterio de la libélula (versión Buena Vista) *¡Otra vez tú! *Como si fuera cierto *Un despertar glorioso *Los tres mosqueteros (2011) *Malcolm (solo temporada 5) *Suerte con Esperanza *Homeland (versión 20th Century Fox) *Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo *Oro bajo cero *Crisis *El maravilloso presente *Devious Maids *El Tigre, la serie animada (temp. 15 mitad) *Paquetes del planeta X *El mundo de Riley *Cómo crear el chico ideal *La teoría del todo *Un día descabellado (diálogos de Leigh-Allyn Baker) *Agente K.C. *Guía de un gamer para casi todo (personajes doblados en México) Videojuegos *Winnie The Pooh en Wini Pu y el árbol de miel *Jardinero, Profesor Pester, Dr. Patch y Bart en Viva Piñata *Charles Muntz (Up: Una aventura de altura) en Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar *Yoda en Kinect Star Wars *Comerciantes, aldeanos, herreros, Zachary, viejo Pete, vendedores varios, taberneros, monjes, aldeanos, voces variadas en Fable II *Comerciantes, aldeanos, herreros, tenderos, en en Fable III *Profesor Pester en Viva Piñata: Party Animals *Escriba, Profeta del Pesar Terminales Halo 2 Anniversary *Voces adicionales en Dark Reign: The Future of War *Ham y Yoda en Disney Infinity *Torbjörn en Overwatch Estudios y empresas de doblaje * AB Grabaciones * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - '''''Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * CINSA * CLADSA * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * DNI Dubbing Studios * Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos * Intertrack * KiteTeam * Lola MX * LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Pink Noise México * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Grande * Producciones Salgado * Rivatón de América * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas * SISSA * Sonomex * Taller Acústico S.C. Comerciales *Papel Kodak - (donde dobla el futbolista Armando Manzo) (1985) *Kool Aid - (comercial donde aparece Bugs Bunny) (1989) *Next (Doctor) *Froot Loops - (Tucán Sam, sus sobrinos y varios personajes) *Fruti Pebbles - Pedro Picapiedra *Tooncast (¡Feliz cumpleaños, viejo!) - Bugs Bunny *Cartoon Network (Copa Toon) - Pedro Picapiedra *Cartoon Network (Toonface) - Pato Lucas *Cartoon Network (Del yunque a la sustancia X) - Pedro Picapiedra / Droopy / Bugs Bunny *Cartoon Network - Voz de Pedro Picapiedra / Shaggy / Scrappy-Doo en varios comerciales *Cumpleaños Cartoon Network - Bugs Bunny *El Tigre, la serie animada (El Tigre en Burger King) - Roger "Cazador" Pistoler *El Tigre, la serie animada (Redes de Juguete del Tigre) - Roger "Cazador" Pistoler *El Tigre, la serie animada (Pañales Haggies del Tigre) - Roger "Cazador" Pistoler *El Tigre, la serie animada (DVDs del Tigre) - Roger "Cazador" Pistoler *El Tigre, la serie animada (Cuadernos College del Tigre) - Roger "Cazador" Pistoler Trivia *Arturo Mercado Chacón es el único actor del elenco de doblaje original de los filmes de la trilogía de Star Wars que logró intervenir en el redoblaje de la trilogía hecho en 1997. *Arturo comparte 2 personajes con el seiyuu Katsuji Mori, siendo que ambos doblaron al personaje de Meteoro en la saga de anime con el mismo nombre y ademas para la película Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe interpretaron al personaje Horace Slughorn, para la versión latina y japonesa respectivamente. *Mercado Chacón ha retomado con éxito dos personajes del actorJorge Arvizu: Bugs Bunny y Pedro Picapiedra, convirtiéndose Mercado en la voz base del último. Sin embargo el personaje de Bugs Bunny fue dejado posteriormente a otros actores como Alfonso Obregón y Luis Alfonso Mendoza. *Arturo Mercado Chacón muchas veces ha tomado personajes de personas de la quinta edad o que demuestran mucha sabiduría. Tal es el caso de: Yoda de Star Wars, el Maestro Karín en Dragon Ball o personajes como Tío Scrooge "Rico" en Patoaventuras. *En un episodio de La Casa de los Dibujos en donde el personaje de Simba del Rey León fue parodiado, la voz perteneció a Mercado quien fuese el que interpretara al personaje en dicha película. Lo mismo pasó en un capítulo de la misma serie en donde pasaron juntos Pedro Picapiedra y Scrappy Doo quienes también fueron interpretados por Mercado. *Arturo Mercado es el único actor del elenco original de la franquicia de series y películas de Scooby-Doo. Él fue el primero en interpretar al personaje de Shaggy en el año 1969, la voz oficial del personaje, al cual había venido interpretando durante las últimas décadas en casi todas sus apariciones en series y películas. *Actualmente un actor de doblaje muy reconocido debido a su admirada trayectoria, donde resaltan muchos personajes que marcaron época. *Pedro Picapiedra fue doblado por primera vez por Jorge Arvizu. Él lo dobló en la serie principal y en la primera película de cines basada en la serie. Posteriormente, y como también sucedió con Bugs Bunny o el Pato Lucas, fue Arturo Mercado quien 'heredó' al personaje. Arturo Mercado es quien ha doblado al personaje en más producciones que nadie, y actualmente sigue haciéndolo. En una entrevista dijo haberle dado un toque personal al personaje pero intentando no perder la escencia que le había dado Arvizu. *Arturo Mercado ha doblado varios personajes de Marvel **El Hombre Araña en El Sorprendente Hombre Araña / La Mujer Araña / los Pequeños Muppets(Cameo) **Sr. Fantástico en Los Cuatro Fantásticos 1978 *Arturo, ademas de dirigir el doblaje de la segunda mitad de la decimoquinta temporada de El Tigre, la serie animada, tambien pasó hacer la voz de Roger "Cazador" Pistoler desde esa misma mitad, debido a que Víctor Manuel Espinoza, dado a que este no acepto trabajar en '''Diseño en Audio (DNA), '''retirandose asi del doblaje de la serie, para que Arturo hiciera su voz hasta 2014. Sin embargo, no se niega que Espinoza y Mercado hayan trabajado juntos algunas veces en el doblaje, como es en el caso de Los Simpson: la película, en donde Espinoza hacia la voz de Homero, mientras que Mercado la voz de Tom Hanks. Referencias *Artículo biográfico de Arturo Mercado, con demo de voz Enlaces externos *Arturo Mercado: 4 Décadas en el doblaje *Entrevista a Arturo Mercado en el podcast de Mario Filio *Twitter oficial *Arturo Mercado en julio de 2011 en la expoCómic la Mole junto a Francisco Colmenero y Ricardo Silva Categoría:Actores De Doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles